The Journal
by BethylAddixon
Summary: AT THE PRISON. Beth and Daryl barely speak, but what happens when Daryl stumbles upon her journal and reads entries that heavily include him? Will he drop the matter or will he have fun with it? It'll start out slow and it will eventually move along quickly, so don't give up on me! Rated M for language and eventual Bethyl smut.
1. Curfew

_Hey, I know it's been awhile, and I'm going to be honest. I forgot about you. After the farm, we were always moving. But something happened…something good, finally. We found a prison. Daddy thinks that we can make it into a home. He says we can grow crops in a field, find pigs and chickens, stop running, stop scavenging. Lori's baby was born, her name's Judith. Well, Daryl named her Lil Askicker so that's what I call her sometimes. Daryl is different, he used to be closed off and distant. Kind of like a wet animal you'd find in an alley, if you got to close he might bite. Now he's just different, maybe he's figured out that we all care for him. We're his family now. Daryl is really -nice-cute- I'll talk about that some other time. I woke up in my own bed yesterday..my own bed in my own room. I've been keeping my backpack, keeping my gun close. I've been afraid to get my hopes up, thinking we can actually stay here. The thing is I've been starting to get afraid that it's easier just to be afraid. But this morning daddy said something. If you don't have hope, what's the point of living. So I unpacked my bag, and I found you. So I'm going to start writing in you again. And I'm going to write this down now, because you should write down wishes to make them come true. We can live here. We can live here for the rest of our lives. _

Beth leaned her head back against the cement wall and sighed as she closed her leather journal. Between helping Carol with Judith and keeping her time down at the fences, her muscles were achey and she was always exhausted. Beth stared across the prison yard and out into the starry sky. How could something be so peaceful and beautiful at a time like this? It was times like these when Beth willed herself to forget about it all and pretend that things were normal. It was calm and quiet except for the guttural growls and raspy moans from the lingering walkers down by the fence. She'd have to get back to her room soon. She didn't want Judy to be alone for long.

She was about to get up from her spot when she heard the thud of heavy boots. She peeked around the corner and saw Daryl heading towards the guard tower with his crossbow and a lit cigarette in hand. It was already time for shift changes? 'Crap!' Beth thought as she clambered to her feet. Carol would be by her cell any minute to pick up Judy. Beth didn't want to be caught outside breaking curfew so she bolted, accidentally leaving her journal behind. Beth was anything but graceful as she skidded around the corner and knocked over a tub of plastic cups. She crept to the corner and saw Daryl with his crossbow aimed and moving her way. Beth's stomach lurched at the thought of getting caught as she sprinted to the door and made it inside and down the hallway to her cell. By the time she got to her cell, she saw Carol leaned over Judith's tiny mail carrier cooing to the giggling baby. Beth's loud wheezes caught Carol's attention and she turned around.

"Where have you been? I've been in here for about five minutes, I was starting to get worried." Carol said, putting her hand on her hip. Beth was doubled over with her hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked, pulling Beth over to sit on the bottom bunk. Beth nodded and breathed deeply in attempt to catch her breath.

"I'm fine, I was in the bathroom." Beth said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Carol raised her eyebrow and clicked her tongue.

"You were running from something. Really, where were you?" Carol asked again, sitting on the bed beside Beth. Beth huffed and turned to face her.

"Fine, I was outside gettin' some fresh air." Beth said, looking Carol who was frowning.

"It's way past curfew! It's almost four in the morning and you have to get up early to help Maggie at the fences. On top of all of that, you shouldn't have left Judy alone. What if she started cr-.." Carol reprimanded, but Beth cut her off.

"I know! I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone! I won't do it again, today was really stressful and I needed some fresh air. Carol, you've got to understand." Beth pleaded, Carol creased her forehead and nodded.

"I won't tell anyone if you promise me not to do it again, you could've gotten in big trouble. Now tell me, who were you running from?" Carol said as Beth began to fidget beside her.

"Um, I was runnin' from Daryl. I saw him headed to the guard tower and I tried to get away real fast so I could get back here before you and I bumped into a tub of cups and they crashed everywhere. He heard me, of course, and he was headed my way with his crossbow aimed." Beth mumbled. After a few seconds of silence Carol busted out laughing. Beth snapped her head to the side with a confused look. Was Carol laughing at her?

"What's so funny!?" Beth whispered in a mildly annoyed tone. Carol looked at her a cracked up again, laughing so hard her shoulders were shaking.

"You were running from _Pookie_?" Carol breathed, regaining her posture. Beth knit her eyebrows together and nodded.

"You know, some people are on pet name terms with Daryl. He's kinda intimidating and and I for one, wasn't going to be the one he chewed out for being out late. He isn't _Pookie_ to anyone but you." Beth griped through grit teeth. Carol smirked and pulled her into a mothering hug.

"I didn't mean anything by it, sweetie. I can see why you ran away from him, I would've too if I were you and I was breaking rules like you were." Carol said, chuckling softly. Beth pulled back and frowned, she rarely broke the rules and when she did she always got caught. Carol studied her face and bumped her shoulder.

"Don't worry, this can be out little secret. Now, get to sleep. You've got to be up in a couple of hours to be at your job." Carol said, getting up and walking over to Judy's makeshift mail carrier crib.

"See you tomorrow." Carol said as she gripped the handles of the mail carrier and walked out of Beth's cell, closing the curtain behind her.

Beth sighed and laid back on her bed, this was the last time she was going to break the rules. At least for a while. She slowly dipped into a nightmare filled sleep and forgot about her beloved journal that she left outside.

**Hey guys! And yes, the journal entry at the beginning was ****_part_**** of the actual entry that Beth narrated in the beginning of the S4 Midseason premiere! This is my first stab at a Bethyl prison fic! Woohoo! There will be some Bethyl next chapter! If you aren't reading my Bethyl AU 'The Alley' check it out! Okay, leave me some love and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 is already written and waiting to be posted! See you guys tomorrow! -BethylAddixon-**


	2. Lesson Number One

Daryl shifted his crossbow from hand to hand as he walked outside. He was dead tired from the previous hunting trip, but tired or not shit had to get done. It was his turn to keep lookout from the watch tower and he was dreading it. With as tired as he was, it was going to be a struggle just to keep awake. To everyone's eyes, he never got tired and he was invincible and he wasn't going to let a little sleep deprivation soil his badass reputation. He quickly lit a cigarette and made his way down across the yard to the tower. To his misfortune, he was relieving Glenn and Maggie and the last thing he wanted to do was walking in on them fucking like rabbits again.

Daryl wrinkled his nose at the thought and threw his cigarette on the ground, snuffing it out with his boot. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud crash from behind him. He whirled around to see a flash of blonde hair and cups rolling everywhere. 'Beth? What the hell is she doin' out this late?' Daryl thought, raising his weapon. With his crossbow positioned he crept up the hill and scanned the area. 'Nothing but rolling cups.' Daryl thought as he put his crossbow down and started to pick them up. He had always thought Beth was clumsy around him, but damn. He walked to the corner to pick up the last cup when a small leather book caught his eye. _E.R.G_ was burned into the leather on the cover. He picked up the small book and opened it, _To Elizabeth Rebecca Greene May 19, 2011_ was written in cursive on the first page. Daryl bit his lip when he realized that she got the damn thing a mere week before the whole world went to shit. He thumbed through the pages and scanned the sparse journal entries, maybe there's something in here about him..

"What're you doing?" Maggie asked, catching him off guard.

"Nothin'. Just was waitin' on you and Glenn to finish fuckin' before I started my shift." Daryl said gruffly, shoving the small book in his back pocket and making his way down the hill.

"So gross." Maggie mumbled, wrinkling her nose.

Daryl turned around and smirked. Maggie turned around and strutted inside leaving Daryl to his job. As soon as he made his way up and into the guard tower, he pulled out the small journal and a flashlight and began to read. He silently read Beth's neat handwriting for what seemed like hours. Hell, the way Beth had with words gave him hope. Only a few entries mentioned him and when they did words such as hot, attractive, crush, cute and sexy were crossed out. Daryl smirked and maybe even chuckled the more he read. One crossed out entry stuck in his mind though, _'Sometimes I find myself studying Daryl. The way his dark wispy hair hangs in his dark blue eyes or the way his cheekbones angle to his mouth and small beard he has going on. It all makes me want to melt. Not to mention his sleeveless shirts and the way they showcase his mouthwatering muscles. What I wouldn't give to see him shirtless, but I can keep dreaming because he wouldn't give me the time of day. He probably sees me as some kid or another liability. For some reason I get all bent out of shape when the women we took in from Woodbury crawl all over him in front of me. Can't blame them though, who doesn't want Daryl?' _It seemed like little Greene had a pretty serious_ cr_ush on him and he had to admit that it was kind of cute. He had to admit that is was one hell of a job to keep his eyes from wandering back on the farm, with her short shorts and tank tops..and it still is a chore to keep from checking her out. Now though, she had grown up..a lot. But damn, how old was she? 16? 17? 18? Daryl was 32 and my no means a statutory rapist. Before, the way she fidgeted under his gaze, bit her lip when he entered the room, tripped over her words when he spoke to her and was a total clutz when he was around he always suspected it, but now he knew for sure. He put the book back in his back pocket when he stood up and stretched.

The bright Georgia sun was cresting on the horizon and pretty soon the prison would be up and running. He picked up his crossbow and slung it over her shoulder before making his way down the stairs and out into the yard. He popped his neck and breathed the cool morning air deeply. He glanced over at the tiny build up of walkers that were clinging to the fence and sighed. He didn't know who was on shift, but they were late. If there was one thing that pissed him off the most, it was lateness. He sat down his crossbow and turned around to see Beth making her way across the yard with a broken pipe in hand. 'Holy shit, Beth!? This oughta be fun.' Daryl thought, his newly obtained information rolling around in his head.

"Hurry up, girl! You're late." Daryl yelled, immediately gaining Beth's attention. She stopped short and widened her eyes.

Beth almost dropped the pipe when she saw Daryl standing by the fence. Her stomach flopped and she felt her cheeks start to burn. Beth quickly walked over to the fence and began to weakly plunge the pipe into the soft skulls of the walkers and thought about what Carol had said. '_Our little secret...Pookie...blah blah blah_.' Carol had a good friendship with Daryl and she always rubbed it it by calling him Pookie or sweetheart in front of everyone. Maybe Beth was jealous? Even though she didn't want to admit it..she was jealous. Beth shook her head and huffed. Beth bit her lip and tried to concentrate, but was continuously sidetracked when she saw Daryl's arms flex out of the corner of her eye. Daryl grumbled something, dropped his crowbar and walked over to her. Beth tried to ignore his intense stare and the way his eyes continuously swept over her body. She shakily stabbed a couple more walkers until she felt Daryl step behind her. Daryl's hand swept over her side and she sucked in a sharp breath, stepped back and bumped into him.

"Woah there. Hold still, alright?" Daryl said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the fence. Beth held the pipe tightly and stood there stiffly, barely breathing.

"M'kay, move your feet apart 'bout shoulder width." Daryl instructed, his hands still on her shoulders. Beth inched her feet apart and earned a huff from Daryl. "Nu uh, further apart." Daryl said, moving his foot between her feet and nudging them further apart.

"Okay, move your foot forward a little." Daryl said, tapping her leftfoot with his boot. Beth did as she was told and Daryl grunted in approval.

"Good. Now, relax.." Daryl said as he wrapped his arms around hers and gripped the pipe, his hands overlapping hers. Beth stiffened a little and arced forward, making Daryl tighten his arms.

"Keep your back straight, Greene." Daryl mumbled into her ear as he scooted forward and pressed his front to her back. Beth nodded and straightened her back, feeling Daryl settle his head in the crook of her neck. Beth tried to turn her head, but Daryl moved his cheek against hers, his scruff scratching her cheek.

"Eyes forward. Concentrate." Daryl said, his low voice sending vibrations through her. Beth swallowed and nodded.

"'Kay. When you're ready to stab, shift your weight to your back foot. Got it?" Daryl instructed and Beth nodded, shifting her weight to her left foot.

"Good. Now, lift your right arm and hold it to where your right arm has the force and your left is down further and is just guiding it. Okay?" Daryl said, his rough hands still overlapping hers and guiding her hands and arms into the correct position.

"Now you're ready to kill it." Daryl said, unwrapping his arms from around her. Beth kept her stance and zoned in on the walker in front of her.

"Always aim for the eye socket." Daryl said, crossing his arms. Beth nodded and nailed the walker in the eye and yanked the pipe from the sticky mess with a wet 'schloop'. Beth crinkled her nose and stepped back.

"When you're in fence duty, keep the 'Stab, Twist and Pull' method in mind." Daryl said as he bend down and picked up the crowbar before demonstrating. Beth bit her bottom lip in concentration and mimicked his movements.

"Got it." Beth said as she pulled her pipe out of the mushy skull effortlessly.

"Just remember to keep your back straight and your stomach tight." Daryl said as he pressed the palm of his right hand into her flat, taught tummy. Beth stood up straight and perfected her posture.

"Good. Keep it that way." Daryl said, pulling his hand away and brushing the waistband of her jeans with his fingertips.

"You're a fast learner, I'll remember that." Daryl said as he leaned his crowbar up against the fence.

"What?" Beth asked, he eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Daryl rolled his eyes and picked up his crossbow.

"You know, most people don't question someone when they get a compliment." Daryl grumbled.

"Thank you." Beth stuttered, a bright blush sweeping over her cheeks. She stood there looking at him for a couple of seconds before she snapped her mouth shut and turned around and began to stab walkers. Daryl turned around to leave, when he saw this moment as the perfect opportunity to mess with her.

"Or maybe you might find it easier to concentrate if I'm not around to distract you with my_ 'mouthwatering muscles_'?" Daryl said, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Beth froze, her pipe dropping to the ground. She stood there as still as a statue and didn't turn around. Daryl smirked triumphantly and turned on his heel to make it back to his cell to rest.

"Daryl wait!" Ben called after him, but he kept on walking.

"Later, Greene." Daryl called over his shoulder.

He made it inside the prison, skirting around the mess of people that were wide awake and heading to their current duty. As always, the women of Woodbury clustered at the entrance just to try and swarm him as soon as he set foot inside. He quickly brushed them off and hightailed his cell. He kicked his boots off and plopped down on his bed, scooting back and stretching out on the mattress. He drifted to sleep think of different ways he could mess with Beth.

**Here's chapter 2! Yay! I'm hoping that y'all are liking it so far! Drop me a review please! -BethylAddixon-**


	3. Surprises

Beth stared at Daryl's retreating back with her mouth agape. When Daryl mentioned _mouthwatering muscles_ it hit Beth like a brick wall. The only place that Beth had ever mentioned anything like that was her journal. 'My journal..no no no no.' Beth thought as she remembered the night before. She didn't remember picking up her journal..she must've left it outside by the makeshift outdoor dining area. Beth picked up her pipe and leaned it neatly against the fence before turning around and crashing into someone.

"OW! Beth, where do you think you're going?" Maggie asked in an annoyed tone and she got to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her filthy jeans.

"Sorry Maggs. I'm not feelin' too well. I was just gonna get someone to cover my shift." Beth lied as Maggie pulled her to her feet. Maggie frowned and put her palm to Beth's forehead.

"Nope, you don't have a fever. What's wrong with you?" Maggie asked, searching Beth's face. Beth squinted her eyes and shifted from foot to foot.

"I was up real late last night and now I have a screamin' headache." Beth said, rubbing her tired eyes. Maggie frowned and shook her head.

"Alright, go on. Get to bed on time tonight, got it?" Maggie asked, her maternal instincts kicking in. Beth rolled her eyes and nodded before turning on her heel and walking up the hill and towards the prison.

"Hey, Karen!" Beth called out, making a dark haired woman turn around. Karen smiled and walked over to Beth after kissing Tyreese on the cheek.

"What can I do for ya?" Karen asked, putting her hands on her hips. Beth tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I was wonderin' if you could pick up my shift at the fences? I have a really bad headache and Maggie sent me back to my cell to lie down." Beth asked, hoping Karen would say yes.

"Of course I can, would you mind picking up my shift in the in the kitchen tomorrow?" Karen asked, taking a rubber band from her wrist and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'd love to and thanks!" Beth said, putting a hand on Karen's arm.

"Get better soon, kid." Karen said, patting her on the back and making her way to the door. Beth blew out a shaky breath breath and headed deeper into the prison.

She had to get to Daryl's cell and get her journal back. She was positive that he had it. Actually she was more than positive. He probably read the whole thing..Beth's cheeks burned at the thought. There were a few select entries that went into detail about her crush on him. It completely made her want to die knowing that he read every single one of them.

Beth tiptoed to the gate on his cell, which he refuses close and peeked in. Daryl was lying on his stomach with his pillow scrunched up under his head. He had a piece of cardboard over his tiny window, making the cell dim enough to where Beth couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not. Beth inched her way to the opening of his cell and cast a shadow into the block. Daryl shifted on the bunk and groaned loudly.

"Can't any of you stupid bitches leave me the hell alone? I'm tryin' to get some damn rest." Daryl snapped grumpily. Beth flinched at his harsh words and turned on her heal before hearing a loud thunk.

"Ow, _shit_! Beth? Is that you?" Daryl asked, rubbing his forehead and wincing in pain. Beth gulped and turned around.

"Yeah it's me. I can come back later, sorry for botherin' you." Beth said, stumbling over her words like she always did when he asked her something. Daryl grunted and sat up completely, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sorry, I thought that you were one of the dumb broads from Woodbury that's been following me 'round." Daryl said, still rubbing his forehead. Beth kept her wide eyed stare fixed on him as he looked up.

"Was there somethin' that you wanted?" Daryl asked, trying not to be too snappy to the frightened girl. Beth had seen him chew someone out to the point of tears, but she'd never been snapped at since they were at the farm.

"I..uh. I was wonderin' if you had my journal." Beth asked, attempting to keep her voice steady. Daryl raised and eyebrow and tried to act defensive.

"What? You callin' me a thief, Greene?" Daryl snapped, trying his best to be convincing. He had just gotten the journal and we wast ready to give it up without having some fun. Beth snapped her mouth shut and began to back step out of his cell.

"I not callin' you anythin'. I just wanted to know if you'd seen it or something." Beth stuttered. Daryl glared at her and leaned back onto his mattress. Beth stood there for a moment before turning around and exiting.

"I'll let you know if I see it, _Elizabeth_." Daryl called after her, suppressing his chuckle. Daryl's eyes widened a little when a slightly angry Beth stormed back into his cell.

"I know you have it, Daryl. So, cut the bullshit." Beth bit out angrily as she marched over over to him. Daryl raised an eyebrow and sat up looking Beth straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. I don't think words like that should be comin' out of your little mouth, girl." Daryl said defiantly, crossing his arms. Beth's mouth pressed into a thin line and it looked as if she were about to explode.

"_Give it_." Beth growled, holding her hand out. Daryl looked at her outstretched hand and snorted. If she thought that he was going to hand it over, she was terribly mistaken.

"I don't have it." Daryl growled, standing up and looming over Beth, who was trying to keep her stance. Beth's eyes darted to his bedside table and saw her journal. Beth looked back up at the hunter and tried to look menacing, making Daryl stifle a snort.

"It's mine, give it back." Beth pleaded, anger slipping from her voice. Beth was going to play the pitiful card to get her way. Beth's lip quivered and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Beth let a stream of tears fall onto her cheeks and Daryl's eyes widened and he stepped back. It was all Beth could do not to smirk when he gave her the 'What the fuck did I just do?' look.

"P-please give it back." Beth hiccuped, stepping closer to Daryl who was back stepping as if she had a disease.

"Uh..listen, I don't have it. Would ya stop crying?" Daryl said, finding it harder to lie with a crying girl standing in front of him. Beth frowned and instantly stopped her tears.

"You liar! It's right there!" Beth said, as she lunged for the book. Beth grabbed the book and turned around to run away when she felt Daryl's arms wrap around her.

"Daryl! Let go of me!" Beth squeaked, writhing against his grip and sending her book across the cell.

Beth elbowed Daryl in the stomach and he dropped her flat on her ass, wheezing and holding his stomach. Beth scrambled across the floor on her hands and knees, almost making it to her journal when Daryl grabbed her ankle and yanked her back onto her stomach. Daryl stepped over Beth and walked over to the book and snatched it up. Beth got to her feet and waited until he turned around and jumped onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Daryl stumbled back a little and wrapped his arm around her lower back and chuckled.

"You thought you were gonna tackle me?" Daryl asked, shoving her journal in his back pocket. Beth whimpered and pressed into him even more in order to reach behind him. Daryl kept one are wound firmly around her lower back and grabbed her wrists his free hand.

_"Are you done_?" Daryl whispered harshly, them being nose to nose.

Beth narrowed her eyes, leaned in and licked him on the cheek. Daryl jerked back and dropped Beth to her feet, a completely shocked look on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. Beth stared at him for a couple of seconds before tearing out of his cell and somewhere to get away before he snapped out of his shocked state.

**Woah! Beth just licked Daryl, hmmmm what do y'all think? Thank you for all of the awesome reviews and follows! Keep 'em coming! Feel free to check out my Bethyl AU 'The Alley' and leave me some love over there! Drop me a review! See you later ~BethylAddixon~**


	4. Blindsided

Right after Beth had licked Daryl on the cheek, the look on his face told her that she had just started something that she may not be able to finish. A couple of seconds after, she raced out of his cell. Beth's heart thrummed as she broke into a dead run to her safe place. Beth shot down the angled halls until she finally made it to the library. Carol didn't have story time until the next day, so the library was completely empty.

Event though this was a prison library, it was amazing. The walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves and the expanse of the room was sectioned with rows of more bookshelves and small tables. Beth tucked a loose curl behind her ear and scanned the walls. She might as well find a good book if she was going to be in here for a while. Beth bit her lip and finally decided on rereading one of her favorites, The Great Gatsby. Beth went to the familiar section and plucked the book from the shelf. She stretched out on the floor and began to trace over the all too familiar words, but she couldn't get Daryl off of her mind. He still had her journal and licking him on the face probably didn't help her case. What was she thinking? Licking him? Beth rested her book on her face and groaned. Events blurred in her mind as she slipped into a nap.

-back in Daryl's cell-

Daryl stood there stunned as Beth darted out of his cell. Daryl snapped his mouth shut and blinked a few times trying to grasp what had just happened as he brought the back of his hand to his cheek and wiped Beth's saliva off of his face. She took it a little far when she jumped onto him, but _licking_? She was desperate to get the book and get away from him and he wanted to know why. He combed through the journal pretty good, but did he miss something? Daryl reached into his back pocket and pulled the journal and thumbed through the pages. When Daryl got to the very back, he found a couple of folded pieces of paper taped to the back cover.

"Bingo." Daryl mumbled, pulling the tape off of the notes.

He played with the edges of the first note, debating whether or not to open it. Whatever was in these notes were pretty damn important to Beth. He's never seen her act out like that before, especially towards him. 'Fuck it.' Daryl thought as he opened the flap and straightened the piece of paper out.

Daryl's eyes scanned the piece of paper and a tiny smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. It was a damn near perfect sketch of him. His hair was short in the picture, so she must've drawn it when they were at the farm. Probably when he was trapped in the upstairs bedroom on strict bed rest. Daryl looked at the picture with a smirk and folded it back up before putting it under his mattress. He liked the drawing and he didn't want to give it back..yet. Daryl picked up the other and started to unfold it when Maggie interrupted.

"Hey, Daryl. Do you know where Rick.." Maggie started, but paused when she saw Beth's journal on his bed, "Why do you have Beth's journal?"

"I..uh.." Daryl stuttered, quickly shoving the piece if paper in his pocket and picking up the book, "I found it outside. I was just 'bout to go and give it to 'er."

"Oh, okay. Well, do you know where Rick is? We need to schedule a run for supplies. Judy's runnin' low on formula again." Maggie asked with hopeful eyes. Daryl frowned and shook his head.

"Haven't seen Rick in a day. He's still kickin' himself in the ass tryin' to be a farmer." Daryl muttered, thinking about Judy's dwindling food supply. He hated that everyone in the group was starting to look towards him ever since Rick decided to become a farmer overnight. Sure, Rick was around but when he wasn't sleeping or farming, he was reading about farming. In Daryl's opinion, Rick was two rows of corn away from working himself into the ground.

"Do you think you can organize the run? We really need supplies." Maggie pressed on. Daryl frowned and shook his head at the puppy dog pout she was giving him. These people acted like he was something and it made him uncomfortable. He'd never been in a position where people looked up to him and he was slowly trying to get used to it.

"Alright. We can talk to the council and try to set somethin' up. We ain't gonna let that baby girl starve." Daryl said, running his fingers through his hair. Maggie let out a sigh of relief and laid a hand on his arm causing his muscles to bunch up under her fingers.

"Thank you, Daryl. We'll set up a meeting for tonight, is that okay?" Maggie asked. Daryl nodded with a small smirk.

"See you later!" Maggie said over her shoulder as she turned on her heal and set off down the hallway. Daryl grunted in response and turned the journal over in his hands.

Since he had the notes, he should probably give the journal back. A sly smirk crossed his face at the thought of Beth going to the back of the book and finding the notes missing. Daryl shoved the book in his back pocket again and set out for Beth's cell. Daryl stood outside her cell for a couple of minutes before pulling the curtain back and peeking in. The cell was empty.

"Beth? You in here?" Daryl said, his voice low.

Daryl's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought where she might be. Not outside, not in the kitchen, not in the dining hall..the library? She took Lil Asskicker there all of the time. Daryl huffed and made his way to the library. He'd never been in there..hell, he couldn't remember the last book he finished. When Daryl got to the library, the doors were closed. He opened the door as quietly as he could and stepped inside. He'd never seen so many damn books in his life. He walked through the rows of books until he made out Beth's snoozing figure on the floor.

"Greene," Daryl whispered loudly as nudged her foot with his boot, "wake up." She didn't budge. She just groaned and mumbled something along the lines of five more minutes and for Maggie to leave her alone.

"Beth, get up." Daryl said a little louder, bumping her boot again. Beth grumbled something in her sleep and rolled over to her side. Daryl let out and exasperated breath and crossed his arms and glared at her sleeping body. Daryl bent down and shook her shoulder lightly.

"What?" Beth murmured groggily. She rolled over onto her back and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Daryl bent over her. Beth sat up quickly and looked at Daryl with wide eyes.

"Slow down," Daryl said, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help Beth up. Beth eyed his hand for a moment before taking it and hoisting herself to her feet. She made a mental note of how large and rough they felt compared to her own.

"Here." He said, holding her journal out. Beth raised an eyebrow and took it without hesitation. She gripped the leather book tightly in her hands and looked up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Why are you giving it back?" Beth asked, gaining confidence. Daryl raised both of his eyebrows and looked at her with disbelief.

"I give you your goddamn book back, and you ask why?" Daryl asked, his voice laced with annoyance. Beth narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She'd never get used to his mood swings, a couple of minutes ago he was being decent and now he was ready to bite her head off.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it. I was just askin' a question." Beth replied, snarkily. Daryl looked a bit taken aback by her comment. He cocked his head to the side and his mouth pressed into a hard line.

"Fuckin' ungrateful kid. Anyone ever told you that you need an attitude check?" Daryl growled, stepping closer to her. Beth stiffened and bit her lip, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not a kid." Beth snapped, rolling her eyes. Daryl's stormy blue eyes locked with her big blue ones and she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Daryl began to move towards her until Beth backed up against a bookcase.

"Are you sassin' me, Greene?" Daryl growled, stooping to where they were nose to nose. Beth bit her bottom lip before puffing up.

"No, I'm not." Beth said, defiantly. Beth's eyes darted to his mouth, back up to his eyes and to his mouth again. Beth's nose twitched as the smell of sweat, pine and cigarette smoke filled her nose.

"Nah, I think ya were." Daryl said, staring intensely into her baby blues as if he could burn a hole through her. Beth swallowed audibly and shifted from foot to foot due to his close proximity.

"What's your problem?" Beth asked, earning a more intense glare from Daryl. Daryl wet his bottom lip and snorted.

"_My_ problem? You're the one who fuckin' licked me, you're th-.." Daryl ranted, but was cut off when Beth jerked forward and pressed her lips onto his.

Daryl sucked in a breath and stumbled back a little. Beth licking him caught him off guard, but this..this was fucking _blinding_. Daryl hesitated only for a couple of seconds, moving his lips with hers, before her grabbed her her shoulders and yanked her backwards. Beth looked up at his more than shocked blue eyes and swallowed thickly, know that what she did had crossed a line.

"What the fuck was that?!" Daryl yelled, stepping back quickly. Beth opened her mouth to speak, but Daryl put his hand up.

"What the fuck, Beth?! Are you _crazy_?!" Daryl continued, yelling. Beth snapped her mouth shut and looked down.

"Don't do tha' again. I fuckin' mean it, Greene." Daryl hissed, turning on his heel. Beth alone a hand on his shoulder, but Daryl whirled around and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't." Daryl said flatly, looking into her startled eyes. He dropped her wrist and marched out of the library.

He heard her call his name, but he kept on going. He felt like an ass for yelling in her face and damn near ripping her head off, but he couldn't help it. She caught him off guard, blindsided him, and what surprised him even more was that he instantly went along with it..wanted more. The exact second he felt his jeans tighten, he ripped his mouth from hers.

How the fuck old was she? She isn't a kid anymore, she's a woman..but still, his ass would be grass if it went any further and if the others found out. People were just starting to respect him and that would've ripped everything to shit. But Beth..Beth is different. She's-_NO_. Daryl put a halt to his thoughts. Whatever he was about to think about Beth or wanting to _do_ to Beth would cross bridge to dangerous. Daryl hurried into his cell, slipped on his vest, grabbed his fingerless gloves and bandanna, strapped his crossbow over his shoulder and rushed out of of his cell and made his way outside.

"Hey, Daryl!" Maggie yelled from across the prison yard. Daryl cringed and halted, had Beth told her something? No, it wasn't that long ago she wouldn't have had time to tell Maggie. Daryl exhaled and turned around to see a smiling Maggie rushing over to him.

"What do ya want?" Daryl asked, his words having more of a bite than he expected. Maggie slowed down and raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Daryl grumbled, shifting the crossbow on his back, "What do ya want?" He said, in a calmer tone.

"I hunted down Rick and set up a meeting tonight after supper. That alright with you?" Maggie asked, raising a bloody pipe up and resting it in her shoulder. Daryl simply nodded and turned around.

"Where are you goin'?" Maggie asked. Daryl stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm going out." Daryl said. Maggie took note of his tone and stature and decided to press him for more details. She mumbled an okay and Daryl sped off.

He slipped out of the gate and headed into the tranquility of the forest. He needed time to think about what had just happened, Beth, just everything. He needed to clear the major shit storm of feelings, need and dangerous wants in his head before he showed his face at the meeting tonight.

**A/N IS VERY IMPORTANT**

**Holy shit all of the reviews and follows! I'm seriously flipping out! 120 follows in just 3 chapters?! All I can say is wow, I'm still in shock. Pretty please go and check out my Bethyl AU 'The Alley' and get the reviews and follows up? You guys are the best fans ever! My updating schedule for both fics may be choppy for a while, I'm taking a ton of honors classes and they're demanding my time. Also, I have a couple of recommendations for some very awesome Bethyl AUs that I've been checking out! **

**_'Pleasure To Meet You Mr. Dixon_****' and the sequel in progress '****_I Do, Mr. Dixon_****' by the wonderful akiraflame-tumblr! I've followed her writing for a while now and she's super talented, so I want to share her talent with you! Leave her some love and review!**

**_'A Shady Affair_****' by Hearts1989! I absolutely love this Bethyl AU! Daryl is a male escort and every chapter kills me! This is a MUST is you love Bethyl AUs as much as I do!**

**Love you guys! Don't forget to please review! You guys make me happy! ~BethylAddixon~ **


End file.
